1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an expandable modular storage system and more particularly to an expandable modular storage system including a plurality of modular storage compartments which may be increased or decreased in number as the need arises and interconnected into an array to provide ready access for items such as slides and cassettes in an orderly storage system.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The following United States patents disclose storage cabinets and devices for a variety of different objects such as printed circuit boards, electronic instruments, product packaging parts, etc.
Kent et al--U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,301 PA1 Barney--U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,242 PA1 Black, Jr., et al--U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,127 PA1 Wirbilowicz et al--U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,809 PA1 Butler--U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,129 PA1 Bishoff et al--U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,562 PA1 Correia--U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,916 PA1 Fortune--U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,350